Silence
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Set sevral years after the books, Harry isn't talking and Severus wonders why. Slash, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would try something very different for me, Severus and Harry. Yeah don't kill me, so if you don't like don't read. A little more serious than my usual stuff. I don't own these characters. Some years after the war at a guess and it ignores the last two three books. Again be nice about my spelling! (Now betaed *gg*, so you might leave out that sentence ^.~)

Silence.

Part one:

It had been five years since Harry Potter had been at Hogwarts, but here he was, returning to his old school as the new defence against the Dark Arts teacher and the Head of Gryffindor house. It was also five years since he had defeated the dark lord and to be honest, Harry was glad that part of his life was over with.

Nervously the man pulled the high red neck of his roll neck jumper up, making sure the marks on his neck were well out of any ones sight. With a deep breath he walked into the great hall and sat next to Headmistress McGonagall.

His old Head of House smiled at him warmly. "Is everything alright?" She asked in a friendly manner.

Harry nodded once with a warm smile for her, the green eyed man didn't notice, that the Potions master and Head of Slytherin was watching him covertly from further down the staff table.

The headmistress stood, made all the usual start of year announcements, then turned to Harry and gestured towards him before speaking. "Now I would like to introduce you all to Professor Potter, who is the new defence against the Dark Arts teacher and is taking over from myself as Head of Gryffindor. You will find his office at the top of the west tower should you need to go there for any reason. Now let the sorting ceremony begin."

Harry watched quietly as people were sorted into his house. It seemed strange to watch this from the teacher's dais, but it was still just as magical as it had ever been. The new head of Gryffindor traded smiles with his House and bowed his head with respect to them.

Once the ceremony and the feast were over, the new professor left to go back to his office. Harry opened the door and walked in. He liked his office and his rooms; from this high up he had wonderful views over the grounds of the school. It truly felt good to be back at the one place he felt that he could call home, so with a smile to himself the dark haired man went to bed.

The next morning Harry rose early. He pulled on his teachers robes before getting breakfast, then, before he knew it, it was time for his first lesson as a teacher here at Hogwarts. With a sigh he entered his class, the black and red robes fluttering behind him in a majestic manner. He placed a wooden box on the table, tapped it once and a voice came from the box. "Good morning class."

The third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stared at him, then at the box. "Now let us begin with simple shielding spells, page 15 of your text books please."

Dutifully the class turned to that page and began to take notes as the professor taught and when they came out of class, they were chattering. "What was that just now?" One Hufflepuff boy asked.

"It's a voice box, it's for people who have lost their voices or were born dumb."

"I thought he could speak?"

"Yes but obviously not anymore."

The students hurried on, completely unaware that someone had overheard their conversation. The bat of the dungeons detached himself from the shadows and looked intently down the hallway in the direction of Harry's classroom. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused the hero of the wizarding world to lose his voice.

Then that guilty memory surfaced. It had been the night before the battle, when a much younger Harry Potter had come to his dungeon rooms and confessed that he was in love with, of all people, none other than himself, Severus Snape. The Potions master had laughed at Potter, the older man had told him that it was a great joke, one his father would have been proud of, and then, when Potter had tried to explain his feelings to him, Severus had told him to shut up and never speak to him again.

That memory was followed, as always, by a second one where he was in the Shrieking Shack. When he had been dying, Potter had somehow saved him, but when the Potions master asked about it no one would talk to him about how the other wizard had done so. Now here Potter was, back at Hogwarts and using a voice box.

Severus couldn't be sure this wasn't all some trick on Potter's part, that he could still talk he just refused to. Somehow the dark man had to find out for sure, slowly he raised a hand knocking politely on the door to the defence teacher's class room door. "Come in." Came the very robotic sounding voice box's answer.

The Potions master came in. Slowly the new Head of Gryffindor turned around and blinked at the man before him for a moment before raising both brows at Severus. "Yes Professor Snape, is there some kind of problem?"

"You're using a voice box. Why?" Severus asked bluntly.

The younger wizard paled slightly. "Because I need to, was that all?"

The Head of Slytherin raised one eyebrow at the other wizard. "Last time I looked you had a voice."

"Yes well, I don't anymore." Harry said avoiding his gaze.

"Really now, why is it, I don't believe you."

Harry rolled his eyes at the other man. "Slytherins. Why do they always have to see a plot where there isn't one. Seriously I have no voice, I can't talk for myself anymore."

The Potions master crossed both arms over his chest before staring at the other man He went to ask another question, but Potter's next class came wandering in and the dark eyed man was forced to retreat at least for now.

Harry was glad of the interruption his class had caused. Answering Severus' questions made him nervous. After that class the silent teacher made his way down to the great hall for lunch. Harry smiled at the other professors. As he sat down the hero felt someone watching him and he found that the Potions masters dark eyes were indeed trained on him, Harry raised both brows at Snape before smiling at him and turning back to his lunch.

Once the Head of Gryffindor had finished with his lunch, he rose from the table and walked back towards his class room. "Professor!" From behind him called the voice of the man Harry had least wanted to talk too.

Slowly the green eyed man turned to look at the Potions master, who walked over to him, cloak swirling around him dramatically as always. When he reached Harry's side, Severus looked down at the shorter man, who looked back up at him curiously. The silence stretched and with an expression of aggravation Harry reached into his robes, pulled out a voice box and tapped it. "Yes Professor, what is it?" The box asked as the defence teacher started to walk again.

"How long have you been like this?" The dark man asked following him.

"Almost five years."

"I see, and has anyone ever tried to treat you?" Severus asked quietly.

"No, I wouldn't let them. There was no point and I've got used to it." Harry said with a shrug.

"What do you mean, there is no point!" The potions master demanded.

Again the brown haired man shrugged. His green eyes were dull, not like their usual bright selves at all, he looked at the man next to him for a moment before looking away again. "I had no use left for my voice anymore, besides which there really is no point. I did a little research of my own on what was done to me and found that it's more than likely irreversible. So why waist precious resources on a spoiled brat like me?"

The Potions master stopped dead in his tracks, the bat of the dungeons stared in complete shock at the other man as he walked into his class room and shut the door in the taller man's face. Severus stood there for a few moments, simply staring at the door; he couldn't believe Harry Potter of all people had said that to him. That Potter had given up hope; it just wasn't like him at all. It made the older man wonder even more what exactly had happened to the other wizard. From what Potter said, it was some sort of very powerful hex. With a frown Severus left for his own class, but not before deciding to go through the school libraries´ restricted section to see what he could find out about Potter's situation for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Days of searching through various books in the library had led Snape to a collection of various information on what might be affecting Harry. So far Snape had discovered that the spell couldn't have just been a silencing spell. It had to be something more powerful than what he could find in the books, he had looked through. Or it was a mixture of spells, or maybe even spells and potions. The Potions master suppressed a shiver. One thing was for sure, the curse wasn't going to be nice or easy to deal with.

With an aggravated sigh the Potions master decided the only way he was going to get anywhere with this work of his was by cornering the new defence professor and trying to get a look at his throat. And this, Severus knew, would not be easy. After all Potter...no Harry had the post of the defence professor for a very good reason.

Shutting the book he had been reading, Snape glided back out of the restricted section into the main library. His sudden presence startled a second year Hufflepuff into dropping the books she was carrying. The Potions master smiled to himself. It was nice to know he still had that effect. As the dark haired man approached the library desk, he found none other than the man who was at the centre of his search checking out a book, much to his surprise on anti venom potions. "Professor, anti-venom potions?" Snape inquired softly.

With a startled lurch Harry turned to face him, the voice box, which was floating next to him, answered the question for him. "Yes, this week the fifth year class is going onto venomous snakes and how to deal with them. I found this book very useful for that part of the year so I was going to recommend it to them. I believe you cover anti-venom potions for the fifth years at this point in the year so it will be well timed."

"Yes you are right, I do." The two men began to walk away together and the Librarian smiled to herself. They looked very right together and she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Severus realised he loved Harry as much as the other wizard clearly loved him.

"Harry, I would like to take a look at your throat, will you let me?"

Confused by not only the request the older man made, but the use of his first name and the gentle tone of voice he used when he asked the question, Harry looked at up at the other man before shaking his head. "No."

"I thought you might say that." Severus replied. Quickly the Potions master grasped Harry's arm pulling the other man towards him. The green eyed man took a deep breath with the surprise this caused and then started to struggle with the other man.

Snape held onto Harry's wriggling form tightly and then shook the other wizard slightly. "I'm stronger than you, so use your head for once and stop fighting me." The potions master told him with a hard edge to his voice.

The defence teacher glared up at the older man. "Let me go." The box said for him.

"No, not until you show me your throat."

"What if the students see us like this?" The younger man asked glaring at the older one.

"If you come with me peaceably they won't have anything to see." Snape told him. Harry tugged on the grasp that the potions master had on his arms; noticing this movement the dark haired man raised one brow at him and carried on holding the brown haired man tightly.

"Let go Snape."

"No, not till you promise to come with me so I can look at that throat of yours."

"No. Now let go of me."

The dark man growled at Harry deeply before pulling him in very close. As the younger man's body made contact with his, the Potions master felt a strange heat travel through him. Severus quickly looked down at the younger man, who was staring up at him; his cheeks were slightly flushed and his mouth parted invitingly.

Quickly the head of Slytherin looked left, then right, the corridor was thankfully empty right now, because he could only imagine what kind of picture himself and Harry presented pressed together like this. Fortunately for the younger wizard a growing sense of discomfort in Snape made the Potions master release the younger professor before he stalked away from the Head of Gryffindor muttering to himself.

The defence professor let out a relieved breath before dashing to his next class. The young professor knew that now the Potions master was on his case about his silence, Snape was highly unlikely to retire from the field of battle till he had the answers he wanted from him.

Harry taught his classes for the day, when he had finished, the young man wandered down to the great hall for dinner. The green eyed man was too lost in his thoughts to notice that Snape was watching him from his end of the table. Halfway through the meal Harry reached up and gently touched his neck through the cloth that concealed it and swallowed painfully.

Watching the other man's movement the dark haired bat of the dungeons wished with all his might that he could just walk over to the younger wizard right now and push the concealing collar down so he could see the man's neck. Snape left the dining hall before Harry did. He was aware of the green eyes following him from the room and was sure that the man probably looked relieved. But little did the new teacher know that the older man had every intention of waiting for the younger man at the entrance to his office.

Slowly the defence teacher wandered back to his office and rooms for the night. It was a great advantage having the office and his rooms in the same place. Well Harry at least thought so. The young teacher opened the door, he stretched before walking through the door. He was about to close it when a pale hand on the end of a black clad arm stopped the door.

Harry started back with surprise as Severus pushed the door open. The Potions master then stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. The green eyed man raised his brows at the man who stood nonchalantly just inside the door to his rooms. "Yes Snape, what is it this time?" He asked settling down behind his desk to grade papers.

"It's the same thing as it was before brat!"

"Snape I am not a student anymore, so please do not treat me in such a manner." Harry said looking up from his papers and glaring at the man before him.

"Potter, you know I won't give up until I get what I want so why not just give it to me, boy, and save me all this bother!"

"One I am not a boy, two I am your colleague now and another Head of House, please try to treat me with a little respect."

Snape scowled at the man sitting before him, the younger man wasn't even looking at him, the green eyed man was instead focused on the paper work before him. "Look, Professor Potter, I just want to have a look at your throat."

"And as I have told you more than once now Professor, the answer is no."

The Potions master stalked over to the desk. Snape carefully reached out across the desk and grasped the front of Harry's robes. The younger man stared up at the older man astonished. Quickly Severus hauled the other wizard up onto his feet and glared at him. "Believe me, Mr Potter, when I say no is not an option."

Harry reached out curling his hands round those of the other man and his green eyes met the dark eyes of the Potions master. "Fine I'll show you, if you will actually call me by my first name and allow me to call you Severus."

The dark eyes widened and the younger wizard raised a brow at the older man. "Fine I will call you Harry and you may call me Severus", Snape bit out angrily. "Now will you let me see your neck for goodness sake?"

The younger man nodded and Severus let go of the other man's robes. Carefully the Head of Gryffindor undid his over shirt, drawing it open and then he rolled the neck of the other top down. Snape stared wide eyed. Right around Harry's neck were three blue concentric rings, Snape knew they showed that there were three strong silence charms on the brown haired man, each of the bands held a different word. The top most quiet, the middle silence but the third blue band was different. It had a phrase on it that read shut up.

Then the young man slowly opened his mouth and he kept his mouth open. Realising that meant Harry wanted him to look in his mouth, Severus slowly peered into his mouth, noticing for the first time that the inside of the other man's mouth was also tinted blue. The dark eyes widened. Not only three silencing spells but a draft of silence actually, for the mouth to be this blue it was more likely to be a couple of drafts of silence too. "Who did this to you?" Snape asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Some Death Eaters." The box said for Harry as the younger man shrugged.

"Merlin's beard, no wonder you said it was practically impossible to break... Harry, will you let me try to break the curses on you?"

The young man smiled slightly. "You don't need to, Severus, I am fine really."

"Harry I want to try."

"Why?" The younger man asked the older wizard simply.

"Because as much as I hate to admit this, I care about you."

"Forgive me for this, but last time I attempted to tell you what I felt for you, Severus, you told me to shut up and never speak to you again. So why should I believe you when you suddenly say you care about me?"

The older man raised both black brows at the young man before him. "You seem to be talking to me just fine right now and I can understand you not wanting to believe me. I can hardly believe it myself, but I do care about you."

"I'm not talking; the box is talking for me, so it doesn't really count."

"Harry, for god's sake I don't want to go through this all over again, so what do I have to give you this time to make you cooperate?"

"Severus why do you even want to make me cooperate?"

"You know why, so just tell me and get it over with."

"Severus Snape there is positively nothing you could give me that would make me cooperate with you over getting my voice back."

The Potions master slowly smiled at the younger man standing before him. "Oh I think there is." The dark haired man leant in. He quickly covered Harry's mouth with his own, the younger man stiffened for a moment, then he relaxed and Harry began to kiss him back, leaning up into the kiss putting both arms round the other man.

Severus murmured with contentment into the kiss, he hadn't expected kissing Harry to fill him with so much passion, so much desire. Slowly the older man pulled back. Carefully Snape reached out across the desk, delicately swung Harry up into his arms and stalked from the room.

The Head of Gryffindor carefully put his arms round the neck of the taller man, the voice box was following along behind them as they went. "Before you ask, we are going down to my rooms in the dungeons and you are not going to argue with me. I have the best chance of treating you and you are going to let me try to do so."

Harry stared up at the other man slightly dazed then, assented his head in agreement to this and with a nod of his own, the potions master carried Harry straight down to the dungeons and into his rooms, where he carefully placed the younger man onto his bed. "If you want anything, then get the house elves to bring it down, you will not leave here till I have finished treating you, I will contact the headmistress, to tell her you are with me and inform her to let someone else teach for us both till I have healed you."

"Severus. . ." Harry's box began as the young man tried to rise from the bed.

"Don't argue." Snape said laying a restraining hand on his chest. "Please, don't argue." There was something in the older man's strained tone of voice that prevented Harry from arguing with him and the younger man let Severus push him back onto the bed.

"I won't argue with you, but let me get comfortable at least." Slowly the older man removed his hand from the other wizards chest, Harry organised the pillows behind his back, before leaning back on them and letting out a contented sigh that drew a small barely noticeable smile from the other man, who sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Harry's hands in his. "Now there are three things I need to know, why did they curse you, drafts first or spells?"

"Spell then draft, spell then draft, spell then draft and I'd really rather not talk about why." Green eyes met black, he felt the Potions master trying to get into his mind and Harry didn't fight him.

What Severus saw in the other man's memory made him blanch white. "Oh god, they, they, oh my god Harry."

"It's alright Severus, you saw that I managed to stop them wandlessly."

"I still can't believe they tried to, that they wanted to..."

"I'm alright, really", Harry said placing his hand on the other man's arm and patting it. The normally cold professor amazed him by drawing the younger man in for a tight hug.

Slowly the Potions master let the young man go and looked into those vivid green eyes. "I'll have to do this backwards which means starting with the last potion they used on you. If I showed you an illustration of them, would you recognise it?"

"Yes." The box affirmed.

"Good." The older man went and drew a book from the book shelf. He set it in Harry's lap and opened it at silencing drafts. The brunette flicked threw the pages and stopped at one page. "This was the last one they gave me."

The potions master looked down at the book. "Ahh, that one is actually fairly easy to brew the cure for, I will make sure to send a house elf up to Minerva and then go make the cure for this potion."

Quietly the older man left the room. With a smile Harry sank back onto the pillows, with complete faith in the Potion masters ability to cure him, the young man smiled to himself and surrendered to the man who was obviously his fate.

(This is fun so far, well now let's see where we go next shall we?)


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

When Severus returned to his room with the cure for the first potion, it was to find the younger wizard sat up in his bed. The other man was reading, his outer robes were on the back of a nearby chair, leaving Harry reclining in the dark bed with only his high necked under shirt and trousers on. The older wizard stood in the doorway admiring the young man for a few moments before walking across the room to his bed.

The head of Slytherin sat on the edge of his bed and handed the cure for the last of the potions that had been given to Harry across to the young man. The Head of Gryffindor gazed down at the strangely red substance, and then gazed to the other man. "Please just drink it."

Harry made a face slightly, as he gulped the potion down, a moment later he grimaced and poked out his tongue.

Despite the green eyed man's voiceless state, his expression said it all. "That bad huh?" Severus asked him with a small smile.

The younger man grimaced again and nodded, sticking his tongue out once more. Before he had realised he was doing so, Severus leant in touching his tongue to that of the younger man, whose green eyes widened. As their tongues met the Potions master felt shocks of pleasure travel through him. The bat of the dungeons groaned slightly, leaning in and as he pressed forward, their lips came into contact. Both sets of eyes widened, but at first neither man moved away, they just sat like this, frozen in place.

Slowly Severus pulled back slightly flushed. "I didn't mean to do that..."

"It's alright Severus." Came the response from the box on the bedside next to Harry. "It was really nice, thank you."

"So what was the last spell they used on you?"

Not to surprised that the older man wanted to change the subject, Harry allowed him to do so. "Quietus... hence the band that reads quiet on my neck."

"Ahh, that's quite interesting, it should have returned your voice to its normal levels, but because of the other two charms on you, it instead helped to keep you quiet. That means I should just need to cast a Sonorus spell on you."

"I guess so."

With a sigh, Harry pulled off his under top and threw it onto the floor carelessly. The Potions master swallowed hard, trying not to stare at the now top naked man before him. Not seeming to notice the effect his state of undress was having on the other wizard, Harry settled back in the bed again.

Taking a deep breath Severus levelled his wand at Harry's throat. The young man gulped, he moved closer to the wand, the ebony haired man placed the tip right on to the top most blue ring on Harry's neck. The older wizard carefully cast the spell onto the younger man.

Severus let out a sigh of relief as the first of the blue bands vanished. "It worked." The dark haired man assured the brunette softly.

As Severus drew his wand away from Harry's neck, the young man placed his hand to it gulping slightly. The Potions master touched the young wizards hand and Harry's eyes met his. "Don't push yourself to hard Harry. You've been silent a long while, your voice will take time to come back to you."

The younger wizard smiled at Severus, then the green eyed man stretched, feeling suddenly tired, he lay back in the pillows. "Hey no sleeping yet." Severus told him with a smirk. "Tell me what the next potion was and then you can sleep."

"Well then bring on the book." Harry answered.

The Potions master rose from the bed, he lifted the large book he had asked Harry to look through earlier and placed it back in the young man's lap. Carefully the head of Gryffindor flicked through the pages, he stopped at a page. "This is it."

Severus took the book from Harry. As he looked down at the potion, his brows went up, it was a rather complicated potion with an equally complicated cure. "You get some rest, I'll get started on this."

The younger man blinked up at Snape owlishly. "It's getting late Severus, come to bed."

The Potions master froze. Slowly he turned back to the bed to find the younger man laying there smiling at him. "You´re right, if I don't rest then I won't be in good shape to help you tomorrow."

"Exactly." The Head of Gryffindor agreed.

The older man slipped off his outer robe, followed by his tunic and neck cloth. Leaving him in only an under shirt and trouser as he slipped into bed with the shirtless Harry.

When Severus woke in the morning, it was to a set of odd sensations. He was warm, there was an arm round his waist and his own hands were pressed against a firm and naked chest. The Potions master blinked, it took him a moment to realise just who he was pressed so firmly against. Quickly the dark eyes darted to his bed companion, who was still fast asleep. Snape took a deep breath, the musky scent of the other man filled his nose and the older wizard shivered slightly. There was something pleasant in both Harry's smell and the sensation of being held like this by him.

Slowly Harry's green eyes opened, they gazed at the man he was holding and slowly the younger wizard smiled. "Now this I could get used to." The voice box piped and Harry let out a small murmur of contentment, which made both men freeze.

Severus raised a hand to the other man's neck caressing it softly. "Harry did you just?"

The other wizard nodded once and smiled at the Potions master radiantly. "See, I told you I could help you." Snape told the younger man triumphantly.

The young man assented his head to this. "Yes you did."

"Well I shall get up and go to work on the next cure."

Harry did not release the older man, he looked into those dark eyes. "Well, I think before you do that, you had best convince me that I need to stay here."

The older man's dark brows flew up, then he smirked at the other man. Severus moved his hands round over Harry's naked chest, plotting a lazy path onto his back. Gently he pressed feather kisses to the lips of the other man, who managed to growl slightly with frustration. "Let me help you again today and I'll kiss you properly." Severus told Harry with a smirk.

Harry shook his head slightly. "Merlin save me from plotting Slytherin's."

"I think it might be a bit late for that."

The messy haired man raised both brows at his bed partner. "Oh?"

"Yes, far too late, so are you going to surrender gracefully?"

Harry smirked at the Head of Slytherin, who found the expression on the green eyed man's face somewhat worrying. "For now I will, Severus, but only if you give me the kiss you promised."

Snape leant in, his lips touched those of the other man gently, before Harry's hands wound into his dark hair and began to take the kiss deeper. The Potion masters dark eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't hold back the groan that escaped, as the Head of Gryffindor's tongue darted into his mouth.

Slowly the messy haired wizard released Severus' mouth, leaning back onto the pillows. Harry watched with a small smile as Snape shivered with desire slightly, the dark eyes opened gradually and he licked his lips. Onyx eyes met green and before the Potions master had a chance to rationalise the desire, he leant in, claiming Harry's mouth with his own. With a small gasp the younger man put both arms round the Head of Slytherin, who pressed him back into the pillows. Severus pressed closer to the younger man, groaning as he did so, both the Potion masters long fingered hands slid down over Harry's chest.

Slowly the older wizard drew back from the man under him and stared down at Harry. The Gryffindor was flushed, his lips were slightly parted. Right now Severus was very tempted to stay right where he was and explore these feelings he had for the young man. However that wasn't going to help get the young man's voice back, reluctantly the Potions master moved away from Harry. "I should get to work."

"Probably."

"Definitely." Reluctantly Severus got up from the bed, leaving the green eyed man reclining in it. Harry watched the Potions master retreat to his potions lab and smiled softly to himself. It appeared that slowly and surely Snape was starting to fall in love with him.

This made Harry's smile grow wider, he wasn't going to push the other professor too hard, the green eyed man knew, that to do so would be a bad idea. So instead the Gryffindor Head of House decided to let nature take its course.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

The day passed in relative quiet for Harry, he sat in bed reading some of the books he had found on Severus' book shelves. Unsurprisingly most of the books were on potions. The young professor quickly lost himself in one particular book, which told the stories and mythologies of certain plants.

When the Potions master came up from his lab for lunch, his dark eyes opened wide. Still top naked, Harry lay on his front, sprawled on the older man's bed reading one of his books, his green eyes were shimmering and he was smiling. "Dark roses, they sound beautiful and rather like Severus." The box said from nearby.

Snape froze slightly, Harry was thinking about him and reading one of his books. "Maybe potions aren't so bad." The young man's voice box said for him.

The Potions master coughed politely. Slowly he looked up from the book, gradually Harry sat up. "I came up for lunch." Severus explained quietly.

"Ahh, I'll summon a house elf, you probably shouldn't leave your potion unattended."

Somewhat startled by the young man's thoughtfulness Severus nodded and returned to the lab. A short while later a house elf appeared with his lunch. Whilst the Potions master sat eating his lunch watching over the potion, his mind kept straying back to the man who was currently occupying his bed.

The older man found that Harry laying as he was, top naked in his bed, was truly a very distracting image. With a sigh the Potions master returned to his work, hours later the brewing was complete, a golden liquid swirled before him shimmering. Carefully he ladled it into a waiting glass vial, before carrying it back into his bedroom to give to the younger man. Harry was now settled back against the pillows once more. As if sensing Snape somehow, the messy haired wizard looked up from the book he was reading. "There you are, right on time, the house elf brought up dinner a few moments ago. I've already eaten mine I was going to give you a few moments more then come to get you."

Severus raised both brows at the younger man. "Well this is it potion two." The older wizard held out a vile of the golden liquid.

Nervously the green eyed man took the vial and reluctantly swallowed the countenance. Both dark brows rose, this one wasn't quiet as foul as the last one he had taken. "Well that wasn't so bad." The box said from nearby.

"Good I'm glad. So what about spell two?"

Harry sat back on the pillows. "Severus eat dinner first, it and I are still going to be here when you are done."

The older man glared at his messy haired colleague for a moment, but settled down to eat his dinner anyway. Harry watched the older man with a small smile on his lips, it felt so good, the two of them being like this, it was almost as if they were a married couple. The Head of Gryffindor couldn't help but wonder when the Potions master was going to finally notice how right they were together, how well they suited each other.

When Snape had finished eating, he turned to face Harry on the bed, the younger man looked so at ease there. Severus couldn't help but notice there was a strange warmth to his rooms that definitely hadn't been there until the green eyed man had come back into his life.

The potions master stood, he walked over to the bed, the younger man watched him. "You seem to like watching me."

"No more then you seem to like watching me." Harry said in response.

Severus raised both eyebrows at the other wizard. "So you ready to get rid of me yet?" The green eyed man asked the Bat of the dungeons.

"Oh no, you're not going to go anywhere till your better."

"Stubborn Slytherin."

"Foolish Gryffindor." Harry smiled at this, Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his patient. "How are you feeling?" The older man asked him seriously.

"Better, I can at least make some noises now."

Snape surprised them both by yawning. Harry smiled at the older man. "You've worked quiet hard today I think you should get some sleep."

"But..." The potions master began.

Harry however interrupted him. "No buts, get into bed and get some rest."

The older wizard yawned again. "I hate to say it but your right." Severus took off his black outer jacket, placing it over a nearby chair, then he untied the black neck cloth and placed it on the bedside table next to Harry's voice box. When Snape looked down at the man in his bed, he found the emerald eyes were watching him intently and a small smirk appeared on the older man's face. Severus made a slow show of unbuttoning his undershirt, enjoying watching Harry's eyes following his fingers. Leisurely the Potions master pushed the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Snape could see that the green eyes of the Head of Gryffindor were still riveted to him, the younger man was blatantly drinking in every detail of him as he stood there.

Slowly emerald eyes met onyx and Harry wet his lips nervously. Severus' dark eyes followed the motion of that tongue, then fell to the other professors top naked form and let himself drink Harry in slowly, before climbing onto the bed. "Well then, shall we get some sleep?" The older man asked his bedfellow softly.

"I suppose we should." Harry answered a reluctant tone to his voice. Slowly the messy haired man leant towards Severus he placed a soft kiss to his forehead before getting himself comfortable for the night. "Good night Severus."

"Goodnight Harry." Snape settled down for the night.

An hour later however Severus found that he was still wide awake, slowly the Potions master rolled over. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the back of the man sleeping peacefully next to him. Severus sighed, he reached out and pulled Harry backwards into him, the young man murmured in his sleep slightly and then happily nestled back into the other wizard's warmth. With a small smile to himself the dark haired man closed his eyes and this time sleep found him.

(Yeah short but hey! I'm getting there!)


	5. Chapter 5

Part five:

The next morning Harry opened his green eyed to find himself pressed back against a solid male form and a strong arm curled possessively round his waist. The defence professor smiled to himself, before rolling over in the older wizards grasp to look up at the man in bed with him. The green eyed man found that Severus was looking at him, his dark eyes were studying Harry closely. "Good morning." The younger wizard said cheerfully.

"Good morning." The Potions master said slowly his arm not moving from round Harry.

"What is it?"

The older man let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure, but ever since we started kissing I've been feeling things that I haven't felt for years."

"Look, if I make you uncomfortable I can go. I know you wanted me to stay so you could help me. But I'll move back to my rooms and come down here regularly to let you help me." The green eyed man tried to move out of the older wizards grasp.

Severus let out a low growl and tightened his hold on Harry. "You're not going anywhere."

Harry struggled with the older man's tight hold on him, with another growl Severus fought back until the messy haired professor was pinned beneath him and they were both breathing hard. Onyx eyes met emerald, Snape swept in, pressing his lips to those of the younger man possessively. Harry melted back onto the bed allowing the older man to dominate the kiss.

Slowly Severus drew back, surveying the other wizard for a few moments, as Snape looked down at his bed fellow he knew Harry was right, he could just let the young man go...but the Potions master found that idea was really not to his taste. "You are staying right here with me Harry, even after I cure you."

"But why?" The other wizard asked him obviously surprised.

"Because...Because...Merlin I'm no good with words." Severus leant down capturing Harry's mouth with his own again, kissing him savagely.

Harry murmured with what little voice he had and leant into the kiss. Slowly the two men broke the kiss and the older wizard spoke. "I want you to stay, so please just stay with me and I promise that when I know why, I'll tell you."

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Thank you." Slowly Severus released the man under him and sat up in bed. The older wizard went about his morning rituals and when he returned to the bedroom it was to find the other professor sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

Quietly Snape settled down on the bed next to Harry. "So Silencio is the next spell correct?"

"Yes."

"Strange it's a spell that usually wears off with time. I wonder..."Severus said to himself thoughtfully before nodding to himself. "That might actually work." The Potions master lent in to Harry carefully placing his wand onto the second band and took a steadying breath before he spoke. "Fragor" (Translation: Fragor in Latin means brake or shatter.)

The blue band shimmered for a moment then vanished, quickly Harry's hands came to his throat and the young wizard looked at him intensely with his emerald eyes. "Sev...erus." Came brokenly in a voice much deeper than the dark man remembered it.

The onyx eyes widened and slowly Harry smiled at the other man slightly. "Say it again." The Potions master said to him before he could stop himself.

The Head of Gryffindor's smile grew. "Severus." He said more confidently this time.

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear your voice again, but I am. Just don't push yourself, there is still one more potion and spell to go and I would have thought since they are the first they will be the strongest."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think in that case it is time for breakfast." Declared the voice box from nearby.

Severus smiled slightly. "I agree."

A short while later the two men had finished eating breakfast, when a nock came on the door to Snape's rooms. The Potions master looked at the door for a moment and then sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and the headmistress came in. "Hello you two, I thought I would come down and see how things were going."

The Head of Slytherin turned to the other professor. "Go on Harry."

A little nervously Harry opened his mouth and without realising he had done so, Severus took one of the other man's hands and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Minerva noticed this interaction between the two men, but was wise enough not to say anything and instead waited for Harry to continue. "Minerva." The green eyed man said slowly with a large smile.

The Scottish witch beamed back at her former student. "Well goodness, it looks like progress is really being made. How much longer do you think it will be Severus?"

"Well the last potion and spell might take a while, especially since I'm not too sure how to release the last spell. Harry has been rather reluctant to share all of what happened to him with me."

The headmistress gave them both an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you will work it out Severus. Now is Harry allowed visitors yet?"

Harry went to say yes but Severus cut in. "No, I'm afraid I want to keep him to myself a while longer, but I think I could cope with a few cards and letters."

The older woman raised both brows at the Potions master and then smiled slowly. "I see, so that's how it is. Well then I shall tell Harry's closest friends they may write to him, but that his healer has said no visitors yet." With that she swept from the room closing the door behind her.

Harry turned his green eyes onto the older wizard who was still sitting next to him and even more surprisingly still holding his hand. "Keep me to yourself?"

"Yes." Severus said simply raising his other hand and stroking one of Harry's cheeks.

As the dark eyed man moved closer, the younger wizard flushed slightly. "Oh well I think I can live with that."

"Oh good." The Potions master whispered against his mouth, before he kissed the green eyed man again.

The messy haired professor whimpered slightly and leant into the kiss. Responding to the demands of the younger wizard Severus deepened the kiss, drawing Harry closer to him. The head of Gryffindor responded by placing both hands on the dark man´s back and beginning to stroke it. The head of Slytherin moaned softly into the kiss before pulling back slowly. "Are you sure you don't mind being left to my mercy?" Severus asked lifting his brows at the other wizard.

Slowly Harry's green eyes met the dark eyes of the Potions master before he allowed his gaze to wander to the other man. "No."

"Good, but I have to know exactly what the first spell caster did to you when they tried to... to..." The Potions master's sentence trailed off and he turned slightly gray.

"To take me," Harry finished for him.

"Yes."

The younger man sighed looking away from Snape for a few moments before he spoke. "I'll tell you, but let's deal with the potion first."

"Very well."

"I already looked it up on your book, here." Harry handed the book across, and the older wizards eyes went wide.

"Oh by Merlin's beard!" Snape said staring at the page, his dark eyes wide.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

The older man swallowed, guilt actually flittering across his usually impassive features. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it would be used for something like that when I brewed it." Severus said softly.

"Wait, you brewed this?"

"Yes, for my old master..." The Potions master said unable to meet Harry's gaze.

The younger wizard leant in, gently he tilted Severus' chin up and stared into his eyes. "It's not your fault, you didn't know what he wanted it for and if you hadn't done as he ordered, you would have been in danger."

"I know but..." The Potions master began but whatever he had been going to say was stopped by Harry, who kissed him softly and briefly. "No buts, it's not your fault Severus, and if you think it is, then I forgive you."

The older man's dark eyes went wide, only Harry could forgive him so easily and completely. "Thank you Harry. I should get started on the cure for this, unfortunately it's going to take me two days to brew it."

"That's fine Severus just make sure you eat and sleep." The messy haired professor told him sternly, the dark wizard couldn't help but smile, they sounded like some sort of old married couple and strangely Severus found that he actually liked that idea. The dark haired man went down into his potions lab to start making the cure for the last of the potions.

(Well at least this is getting there now! I've never written a fiction quite like this one...it seems to be taking it's own time about everything.)


	6. Chapter 6

Part six:

It took Severus two days to complete the cure for the last potion. The dark haired man had been truly grateful for Harry's presence, the younger man made sure he ate, bathed and slept whilst he brewed, the green eyed wizard had even watched over the potion when Severus had asked him to.

Today the potion was finally complete, a glowing orange liquid, the Potions master had just handed it across to the younger man who swallowed it and raised both brows slightly. "Tastes like oranges", the voice box said from the bedside table and Snape had to admit he was really looking forward to being able to throw that box away.

"Well it's time Harry, I need to see that part of your memory the one right at the start of when those three death eaters captured you." With a sigh Harry laid back on the bed, he opened his arms to Severus. Slightly surprised, the older wizard laid his wand on the bedside table, shed his outer robes, then went into his embrace and stared down into those green eyes.

"Go ahead I won't hide it from you." He said with a small nod.

Before he could change his mind, Snape quickly entered Harry's mind, swiftly the memory of that night flared into life before his eyes. The three death eaters in their dark masks, they were holding the struggling Harry down, one was leaning in and whispering to his ear, even as the other two tied the younger wizard up. "We will have so much fun, making you try to scream while we take you over and over again. You won't be able to scream of course, because you will be silenced but you will try to. Tell me was it worth submitting yourself to this in order to save him, hmm?" Harry growled but didn't answer the question, the man who had spoken before spoke again.

"Well then let's start with the words of the man you love so, it will be a fitting way to start binding you." The green eyed man writhed as the other wizard touched his lips to Harry's neck.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" With each repetition of this phrase Harry cried out with pain, the death eater ignored him kissing the neck after each phrase, the blue band started to form on Harry's neck and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Severus...!" Harry screamed out once before the band of blue embraced his neck and the words wrote them self on the band and his voice was reduced to a whisper "Severus..." He whispered one last time, before gently, the young man let the memory fade. Slowly the Potions master opened his dark eyes to find himself laying against Harry's naked chest, with the younger wizards arms round him and tears running silently down his face.

Gently the head of Gryffindor stroked the sable hair of the older man and waited quietly for him to find his voice. "Harry, what did he mean, about submitting yourself to them in order to save him... wait...don't answer that, I think I know." Slowly Severus pushed up from Harry and stared down into his emerald green eyes. "It was them, they told you how to save me from the snake bite, but in exchange you had to let them do that to you."

"Yes." The young man managed to whisper softly, the voice box picked up as his voice wasn't strong enough yet to continue. "It was worth it to save you."

Stunned the Potions master could only think of one thing to ask the man who had saved him. "Why?"

"That's simple: because I love you. You didn't and probably never will love me, but I love you and I'd do anything to save you. Before you ask, yes even submit myself to that again."

"You never did tell me exactly how you saved me." Snape said to him quietly.

Harry smiled slightly at the older man. "Since I know you won't leave me alone till I tell you, here it goes. In my second year I was bitten by a basilisk. As I'm sure you know, it should have killed me. However Fawkes came to me and saved me by crying tears onto my wound. What I and no one else realised at the time was, Fawkes's tears and my own body's immune system had combined, meaning that I was walking around with the cure to any kind of poison in my blood and tears. So in the end the cure for your problem was rather simple, I gave you some of my blood and did as Fawkes had done for me, I cried for you."

The Potions master stared at the young man in silence for a long while before he spoke. "I remember the feeling of someone's hand in mine before I woke and I could hear somebody crying but I never realised that was you..."

The younger wizard shrugged slightly and then smiled up at Severus. "They all thought you wouldn't live but I made sure you did."

"Well I'm glad I know the truth now. I think it's high time I asked you this, do you know how to break the last spell?" Severus asked gently.

"I think so."

"Tell me." The older man said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Harry sighed. "You'd need to kiss my neck three times, like he did, saying each time 'speak to me' and only you can actually break the last spell that's on me." The young man flushed slightly as he finished explaining.

The explanation the messy haired man had given made sense to Severus all except one part. "Wait you mean that, don't you, that only I can take the last spell away?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly at the dark haired man and then smiled. "In the memory remember what he said, about using your words to silence me? Well he tied the spell to my memory of the day I confessed my feelings for you, to you and you told me too... you know what you said, I'd rather not think about it again"

Severus knew exactly what Harry was talking about. Instantly the Potions master felt terrible about what he had said that day, the feeling was worse now than it had been before, because now he knew what the younger man had put himself through to save him. Quietly the dark eyed man thought back over these last few days, the way he felt for Harry now compared to back then, how his life felt better, more complete with the green eyed man around, the way they fitted together and the dark wizard knew what he wanted to do.

Severus dropped his lips to the final blue band on Harry's neck. "Speak to me, speak to me, speak to me." As the head of Slytherin spoke the last repetition the band began to retreat, Severus watched it go until it vanished completely, then let his black eyes meet those of the younger man under him. "It's done." Snape told him not moving from his passion above Harry.

Before the emerald eyed man could speak, Severus had hold of his wrists and was pinning them to the bed. The messy haired man let out a gasp of surprise and the Potions master grinned down at him devilishly. "Before you ask, you're not going anywhere, you are staying right here with me, I'm not going to let you go Harry. I want you to do something for me Harry, I want you to say those words to me again, the words from that terrible day."

The brown haired man's emerald eyes widened, Snape leant in trailing kisses up the side of his neck, the dark wizard sucked one earlobe of the other man, earning himself a small groan before whispering to his ear. "Please Harry say it."

"Severus...I...I love you." The younger man said slowly, he let out a deep sigh, his green eyes closing.

Because his eyes were closed Harry missed the smile that curved up the edges of Snape's mouth before he spoke. "I love you too, Harry."

The emerald eyes shot open, they found the older man watching him intensely. "I love you Harry, that's why I don't want you to leave. It took these curses and us actually spending some time together for me to realise I'd been a fool. Stay with me Harry."

"Severus..." The head of Slytherin leant in, his lips touched the other wizards in a soft kiss, hungrily Harry deepened the kiss, with a grin to himself Snape ran his tongue over the messy haired man's lips and teased them open.

As Snape tongue slid into his mouth Harry gasped slightly and then moaned, allowing him to explore to his heart's content. When the two wizards finally pulled apart they were both breathing hard. Gently the Potions master ran a hand down over the green eyed man's chest and watched with delight as his breath hitched. "You know there is something, I have found myself wanting more and more these past few days." Severus told Harry with a small smirk.

"Oh really what is it?" The other man asked him genuinely curious.

Snape's hand began to move down, the long fingers undid the trousers of the younger wizard. "You." He said softly, before lifting his wand from the bedside table and banishing what remained of their clothes. The emerald eyes of the head of Gryffindor shot wide, Severus grinned down at him, the dark wizard leant down and gently kissed the centre of Harry's chest.

The messy haired man gasped slightly, before bringing his own hands up and running them down over Severus' back and squeezing his arse gently. The Potions master moaned softly, before he moved the other wizard's legs apart and moved his body between them. Harry felt their completely naked bodies touch, he moaned softly and wriggled against Severus, who groaned. "I want you Harry, so much."

"Then have me Severus, I've been yours for years now, so for god's sake have me."

The Slytherin smirked down at Harry, he deliberately ran his hard length against Harry's, watching with delight as the younger man arched up against him and moaned loudly. Snape grasped the hips of the younger man as they rose, the messy haired man stared up at the other wizard his green eyes wide. "Harry, have you ever done this before? Did they actually manage to?"

"No Severus, they didn't manage to have their way with me. After that I waited, I wanted you to be my first."

The dark wizard's onyx eyes widened. "Harry...this may hurt at first." The younger man smiled at the older man widely. "I trust you Severus."

The Head of Slytherin reached under Harry, gently running a finger round the tight pucker before pushing the finger into the hole. The Head of Gryffindor cried out softly, pushing his lips against the side of Severus' neck, biting slightly at the same spot. The Potions master groaned a little, with a small smile Harry did the same thing again slightly lower, down under the first bite. Severus shuddered with pleasure, then began to move the finger in and out of Harry, who gasped and arched up, before pushing down onto the finger.

The dark haired man grinned at the man under him, he thrust the finger in and out of the younger wizard. The former Slytherin loved every whimper and moan that this was reaching from Harry, when the older man was sure that his lover was ready, he withdrew the finger, taking hold of the hips in both hands and making eye contact with Harry. Slowly Severus pulled him up, their lips met and the Potions master carefully began to enter the green eyed man. Harry moaned into the kiss, whimpering slightly, Severus stilled for a moment letting the other man adjust to him being inside his tight entrance.

The younger wizard pulled back slowly from the dark haired man and thrust down on him slowly taking more of the older man's length inside him, Severus responded by pushing up into Harry until he was in all the way. The former Gryffindor threw his head back moaning, the Potions master began to thrust in and out of the green eyed man hard and fast. "Oh god...Harry you feel so good."

"Severus...oh Severus..." Harry whimpered slightly, he began to join the thrusting, moving his own body up and down on the Potions master rigid length.

The two men took each other harder, until with Harry's head went back for a second time and he came covering his chest in cum. Feeling the younger man clenching round him as the messy haired wizard came made Severus lose himself and he spilt himself inside the other man. The two were wound round each other panting, carefully Severus lay Harry back, the older man gently pulled from his lover before he joined him on the bed.

The Potions master wound his arms round the other man and the two of them settled down on the bed. Harry nuzzled into the dark wizard chest and let out a deep sigh, before looking up at the other wizard and kissing his brow. The passion that was between them now being spent, they fell asleep, wound together on the dark bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven:

The day after the two men had slept together, the Potions master insisted on taking his lover out for the day to Hogsmeade. "But why?" Harry asked him confused.

"Because I need to get a few things and you should get out for a while. Unless of cause you'd rather not be seen with me?" The Potions master asked quietly.

Harry glared at his lover for a moment before grasping the dark robes, quickly pulling him in and kissing him briefly. "Don't be stupid. Of cause I want to be seen with you." The brown haired man let go of the robes and looked up at the dark eyes wizard he loved.

"Well then, let us go." Severus put a hand out to Harry, who took it with a small nod.

The younger man's hand felt so small in his own one, the Potions master closed his fingers round the hand. Without letting himself think, Severus drew the hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Harry flushed slightly, before allowing the older wizard to lead him from the room and out for the day.

Whilst they were in town the Head of Slytherin collected some supplies for potions from a shop in Hogsmeade. Then the two men had a small lunch at a little café together, talking together quietly about all sorts of subjects. "I'm going to go into the book shop, I need to get a gift for Hermione for Christmas ."

"Alright, I want to go into a different shop, is that alright with you?" Snape asked him quietly.

"Yes, I'll see you in a few moments." Harry went into the shop, the young man looked around for the perfect gift for his friend unaware that Severus had gone to a small shop to find something for none other than himself.

The potions master came into the small jewellery store and looked across the counter at the small owner, who smiled back at him. "Severus Snape, goodness, what are you doing here?"

"I have found someone...Someone I wish to...to...I can't believe I am about to say this...Someone I wish to marry, I want to find him something perfect."

The short own smiled at him. "I think I know what you will like." He disappeared behind the counter, only to reappear a few moments later and place a box upon the table. Slowly Severus opened the lid in the black silk lay a white gold ring sapped like two snakes, holding between them in their jaws an onyx stone so black it should have been night.

"It's perfect." Severus paid for the beauty of a ring tucking it away in his robes.

Harry came through the door, he smiled as the saw the dark haired man. "Ah here you are Severus."

"Yes."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh just looking around, I like coming in here to see what I can find, some of the pieces are most wonderful. Why don't you come and take a look."

"I think I shall." Harry came over he began to look over the cases, whilst the owner and Severus shared a look of understanding behind the green eyed man´s back. The Potions master looked over some more items himself, he did not notice Harry point a ring out to the owner. Harry looked down at the ring, it was perfect, so with subterfuge fit for an almost Slytherin .Harry purchased a ring of his own. Quietly he made sure Severus hadn't seen before pocketing the white gold and emerald ring. The brown haired man walked over to his lover and put one hand into the other wizards hand Severus jumped slightly before looking down at Harry. "Shall we go on, love?" The younger man asked the Potions master.

Still not used to such endearments, Severus coloured slightly. "Yes, we should be getting back, you are after all still healing and should not be pushing yourself to hard. Though I must confess I look forward to being able to get rid of that voice box."

"Ahh well then my sly Slytherin, when I am completely well, I shall have to gift it to you so you might have the pleasure of destroying it in whichever way you see fit." Harry tugged Severus out of the shop, then leant up to him and whispered to him softly. "Besides I would like to go home now so that we might enjoy each other's company again."

Snape lifted both brows at Harry, hand in hand, the two men returned to Hogwarts and went straight down to the dark wizard's quarters. The Potions master pushed the door open, as soon as they were inside he pressed the shorter man to the wall, giving free reign to the passion he usually held in, Severus pinned Harry their kissing him strongly and deeply. The younger wizard moaned allowing the older man to dominate the kiss completely, Snape grasped the wrists of the other professor, pushing them back against the wall, making Harry squirm. Severus drew back from the bruising kiss, his dark eyes burning into the younger mans. "Bed..." The Potions master released the other mans wrists as he spoke and smirked down at Harry devilishly.

"Oh yes, definitely." Harry agreed, carefully the green eyed man pushed the outer robes off, his fingers finding the buttons of the tunic Severus wore. The older man watched with his dark eyes as the young man's nimble fingers unbuttoned it, the young wizard pushed the first top off. Before he set to work on the second shirt also taking that from his pale lover, Harry let his eyes run over the taller man and let his fingers run over the naked chest of the other man. "You are so handsome Severus."

"No one has ever told me that before." The Potions master said staring at Harry with slight disbelief.

"Well my handsome one you are going to have to get used to me thinking you are handsome and calling you as such because in my eyes you are." Severus froze slightly, Harry used this opportunity to unclasp the older man's trousers, dark eyes went wide, before grasping the younger wizard by the waist, he pulled Harry close to him, crushing their lips together, and pushing the younger man´s outer robes off, before taking off the under jacket. The Potions master pulled back, pulling the under jumper up and off of Harry, throwing it quickly to the ground.

Hungrily Severus ran his hands over the now reviled golden flesh of the former seeker. "And you think I'm handsome, if that is so, then you must be divine."

Harry laughed slightly. "No, my love, no more divine then you."

"Oh but you are Harry, you are divine and you are mine." With a deep growl Severus swept Harry up and deposited him onto the bed.

The younger man opened his arms to the other wizard, who with a true smile went down into those arms. Harry leant up he kissed the Potions master hungrily, Severus moaned into the kiss, the two men lay together on the bed for a long while just kissing. Slowly the two men drew apart, their eyes met. "You are so passionate Severus... but I would like to have you tonight."

"Oh you will my love, but I want to have you first." Severus ran his hands down over his lover pulling him close, allowing his lips to kiss over the younger wizards chest, before going to his neck, nipping and kissing over the golden coulomb exposed before him. Harry moaned softly before winding his fingers into Severus' silken black locks and kissing the pale man´s neck, the Head of Gryffindor nibbled on the ear of the dark haired wizard's ear. "I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry." The older man told him gently, he pulled Harry closer to him.

With a happy smile the green eyed man eagerly surrendered once again to the man he loved, who gave himself to Harry in just as much passion, Severus allowed himself to love this man as he had never loved anyone, completely and utterly.


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight:

Two days after the trip into Hogsmead, Snape finally allowed Harry visitors, and of course Ron, Hermione and Ginny where the first to come and see the now cured professor. "How are you, mate?" The redhead asked softly.

"Fine Ron." His friends stared at the young man as he spoke for himself.

Severus smiled as his friends stared, then came over, he took one of Harry's hands in his and kissed the back of it. The shocked looks grew, Ron spluttered for a moment and Hermione smiled softly at the two men. "You mean that the idiot of a man finally managed to realise he loves you too?" Hermione asked her friend with a small laugh, as Ron sat in his chair his mouth opening and closing, Ginny was grinning at them, obviously glad to see Harry happy.

Harry grinned at her and laughed slightly but before he could answer, Severus turned his black eyes onto the bushy haired witch. "You knew?"

The brown eyes woman shrugged slightly. "Harry never told me that he loved you, but I guessed ages ago and believe me professor, when I say there were times, Severus Snape, when I could have happily killed you for your idiocy."

The Potions master raised both brows at Hermione before turning back to his lover. "Well love, I think we can safely say that your friends approve of us. Still there is something I wish to do with your friends here."

Harry blinked with confusion as Severus crossed to his desk and removed something from a drawer, before crossing the room back to the green eyed man. Harry watched shocked, as the Potions master knelt down in front of the chair that the Head of Gryffindor was sitting on, the older man was holding a white gold ring topped with an onyx stone out to Harry. "Marry me Harry Potter."

"Severus...yes.. yes." The brown haired man said softly throwing both arms round the potion master.

Snape did something that shocked the other three former Gryffindors, he chuckled slightly before returning the embrace. Hermione, Ginny and Ron shared smiles, it was so obvious they were in love and if it took Severus Snape to make their friend happy, then there was no way they were going to object to their relationship. Quickly the three friends rose and began offering their congratulations to the now engaged pair.

Harry and Severus sat with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and they happily answered as many of their questions as they could. When the three friends of the hero of the wizarding world where finally content that all was truly well between the two men, they left them alone and returned to their homes.

Severus looked down at Harry. "You know, I think Hermione Granger is more deadly than the Spanish inquisition."

The green eyes wizard laughed gently. "I thought Ron was going to die of shock a few times."

"So did I. Well beloved, I believe that we had better be going and tell the headmistress our news. We are going to need her on our side if we are going to work here after we marry."

Harry smiled softly up at his dark lover. "Oh don't worry about Minerva. One, I'm one of her favourite students, two, I think like Hermione she guessed how we felt about each other and if she hadn't guessed then your desire to keep me all to yourself for so long will have definitely tipped her off."

The Potions master raised both brows at the Head of Gryffindor. "Well we won't know for sure, until we go up there, so shall we?" Severus offered Harry a hand as he asked the question.

With a nod, the green eyed man accepted the hand, side by side the two men left Snape's room and made their way up to the office of the headmistress.

Severus told the password to the gargoyle and the two men entered the headmistress' office. As the Scottish witch looked up at them, she instantly noticed that they were holding hands and knew something was going on. Minerva gestured the two men into seats before her and then smiled at them gently. "So gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Severus looked to Harry, who looked back at him and nodded once. "I have proposed to Harry and he has accepted me."

The smile on the older woman's face grew. "Well, I cannot say I am surprised by what the two of you came here to tell me. I had been hoping that if you both spent some time together, then this would eventually happen. I am a little surprised by its speed, but then again you two were never ones for wasting your time. So Severus are you finally happy?"

"Yes, Minerva, I believe I finally am." The older man said with a small nod.

"And you Harry are you happy, too?" The older woman asked him seriously.

"Yes, I love him." Harry said in a voice that was still weak.

"Well then I have no objection to your relationship. I would however make a request of you both."

Quickly the two men looked at each other and then back to the Scottish witch. "Oh and what is this request?" Severus asked her softly.

"That you marry from here at Hogwarts, and if you two decide to have children, I would like to be the first child's godmother."

The two men looked at each other and then back to the older woman. "I think we can agree to that." Said Harry quietly.

"Have you told your friends about your relationship with Severus yet Harry?"

The young man chuckled. "Yes. They took it well."

"I am glad to hear it and you Severus, do you intend to tell Draco about your betrothed?"

The dark haired man looked down at his lover who smiled back at him softly. "Yes, I was going to write to him tonight."

"Well I am sure there will be those, who will object to the two of you being together...but knowing the pair of you as well as I do, I am sure that you will have no problem dealing with them."

Severus smiled a very Slytherin smile at the Headmistress. "No, no problem at all."

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately at his dark lover and shook his head, before standing and tugging Severus out of the office of the smiling headmistress. Later that same day, the Potions master left his lover sprawled naked in his bed to write to his godson.

Slowly the green eyed wizard levered himself up on one arm to look at the dark man. "I hope he isn't to upset by our relationship."

Severus gave the letter to an owl before turning back to Harry. "If Draco is upset that is his problem, not ours." With devilish smile the head of Slytherin got up from the chair, he crossed the room to Harry and pulled the young man's arm out from under him.

With a startled gasp the Head of Gryffindor lay back on the bed looking up at Severus, the black eyes looked back down at him full of warmth and love. "Perfect." The black haired wizard said softly to the other man, before leaning down and kissing Harry into submission once again.

(Well me thinks we might actually be there almost. Yay!)


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine:

A few days later Draco's response to his godfather announcement arrived, he was understandably shocked, but in the main the blond man was happy as long as Severus was happy. The dark eyed professor lowered the letter from his godson and looked across the room at his brown haired lover.

As if somehow sensing his gaze Harry looked up from his work and smiled. The younger professor had been happy to return to classes today, yes his speech could be little stilted some times but it was truly much better and growing better all the time. Slowly Harry rose, he crossed the room, to stand beside Severus and looked down at the letter his older lover held. "Is everything alright Severus?"

"Yes, I am happy to say that Draco is shocked, but happy for me."

"That's good. I can't wait until the summer, the students will be disappointed not to take part in our wedding, but I'd much rather keep things small. Speaking of small that reminds me." The Potions raised both brows at the younger wizard and waited. "Here I believe I promised you this when I was done with it." With a grin Harry handed Severus the voice box.

Snape took it with a devilish smile of his own, the dark man carefully placed the voice box on his table and took great delight in destroying the box with a few spells. Something glinting amongst the remnants of the box caught the older wizard's attention, curious now Severus moved closer, cautiously he dusted the remains of the box away with his long fingers to find sitting on his desk a gold ring.

Carefully Snape lifted the rings from the debris and turned to Harry a million questions in his onyx eyes. The man in question smiled at him, before crossing to his side, the emerald eyed man stood before him inspecting the ring the dark man held, then Harry smiled slowly. "Looks like a wedding ring to me Severus." The younger man told his confused lover with a small smile.

Severus frowned for a moment, before understanding dawned in his dark eyes, Harry had turned to walk away, and the pale man reached out grabbed the shorter wizard round the waist and hauled the head of Gryffindor back to him. "Is this for me?" He asked shocked.

"Of cause it is love." Harry assured him gently. "You already asked me to marry you, so I wasn't sure whether to propose in return. Instead I decided to surprise you with your ring like this."

Snape carefully turned the other wizard to face him, before he gently handed the ring to the golden man and smirked at Harry devilishly. "Well I was forced to get on one knee for you, I think it's only fair I get the same don't you?"

With an affectionate sigh the emerald eyed wizard took the ring from his older lover and slowly got down on one knee before him. The man who had lived stared at the floor for a few moments gathering his thoughts, before looking up at Severus, who was watching him with large dark eyes. Obviously the Potions master had not expected Harry to cooperate with his request, the younger man snapped the other wizard out of his reverie by taking the left hand in his. "Severus Snape would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Yes Harry I will." Smiling widely Harry rose from his position, before he slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger.

Snape raised the hand, to stare down at the band that now embraced his finger, then he slowly turned his dark gaze back to his younger lover and ran hungry eyes over him. "I believe this deserves celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Harry asked him softly, his emerald eyes travelling up and down the slender form of Severus in an equally suggestive manor.

The older wizard nodded once to the shorter man. "Yes celebrating." He stepped forward, in a prowling manor that Harry easily recognised; the dark man carefully herded his lover back towards the bedroom.

Allowing himself to be herded, the smaller man looked up at his lover and spoke. "Oh, I see, you mean, that kind of celebrating." Harry said with a smirk, the Potions master smirked right back at him.

As the two men entered the private domain of what had become their bed room, they began quickly shedding their clothing leaving a trail of clothing across the room. When the last article of clothing was gone, the two men admired for each other for a moment, before falling into bed together naked and kissing each other hungrily. For once Harry had ended up on top and this time he was not about to relinquish this position to his older lover. Quickly the emerald eyed wizard kissed Snape's neck, his hands coming down to stroke over the chest, the dark haired man let out a small gasp.

With a smile Harry found the other mans arms, quickly he moved them so they were back on the bed each side of Severus's head. "Don't move, it's my turn being in charge." The green eyed man said growling slightly at Snape, the deep dark eyes went wide and he assented his head in acceptance. "Good." Harry said with a purr of satisfaction.

The deft fingers of the former seeker wove a lazy path down the pale flesh of Severus's body, drawing small groans from the dark haired man. Harry sat back on his haunches to admire the man under him. "Like a fallen angel." He murmured softly, the Potions master went to respond to this compliment, but the only sound that emerged from his was a strangled moan, as Harry had licked a tongue over one of his nipple before nipping it lightly.

Whilst Harry's mouth was thus engaged with teasing Severus, his fingers stroked over his sides drifting lower and lower, before sliding slowly inwards, a sharp gasp issued from the dark wizard as the younger man's hand made contact with his growing hardness. Gently Harry released the nipple he had been teasing to look up at Snape, the dark eyes were watching him, they where wide and full of wonder. "No one has ever pleasured you like this, have they?" Harry asked with a sudden clarity of understanding.

A little embraced the Potions master shook his head, a smile spread over the face of the younger man. "Well tonight that is going to change, tonight I will pleasure you first and then love you." Snape gasped, as one of Harry's hands stroked over his hard length again, the young man's other hand stroked up over him, before the full lips of the emerald eyed wizard attached themselves to the dark haired man's neck starting to nip and lick him.

Severus cried out loudly from the intensity of the pleasure, he wasn't use to receiving pleasure like this, it was like a fire was inside him and everything Harry was doing seemed to be making him burn hotter and hotter. The older wizard let out another cry as the younger man's hand left his length and he kissed his way down over the pale chest before kissing the tip of his hardness. The green eyes flicked up to look at him threw the brown hair before he spoke softly. "You sound so sweet when you sing my dark angel."

Harry didn't allow him time to answer his tongue licked over him again and Severus let out a tortured groan. Slowly the younger wizard kissed his way back up his lover, attacking his sensitive spots as he went, drawing more moans and whimpers from the Slytherin. "If you say please I'll stop torturing you." The brown haired man told Severus with a purr to his voice.

The black eyes of the pale man widened, with a smirk Harry lifted the hips of his lover, caressing over his arse with his fingers. The dark eyes closed for a moment, Snape couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped as a singer finger teased over his tight entrance. "Do you want me?" Harry asked in a husky voice.

With his eyes still closed the dark wizard nodded once. "Then say please." Harry said softly, the finger pushing in slowly inch by inch. Severus's onyx eyes snapped open as the finger entered him, the Potions master gasped before letting out a long low groan. "Please Harry." The pale man said softly.

Harry smiled down at him. "See that wasn't so hard, you've been so good, you didn't move and you said please."

Severus let out a small growl and the brown haired wizard laughed gently, before pushing a second finger into his lover. The passion flared inside Snape, this was good, it had never felt this good in his life before, he was so aroused and wanted to feel Harry inside him desperately. As if sensing his need the fingers left him, to be replaced a few moments later by something larger and much more stratifying.

The head of Slytherin let out a small sigh of satisfaction, before pushing himself down onto the hardness inside him, a smile curled his mouth as Harry gasped. Unable to resist Severus thrust down onto him again wrenching a small moan from the other wizard before he began to thrust back. Soon a steady rhythm had build between the two men, Harry leant over him and braced himself with one hand against the headboard, his other hand curled round Snape's hard length.

With a gasp the Potions master threw his head back, Harry's lips found his neck, kissing him there gently nipping softly. Severus groaned, and then whimpered as the messy haired professor began to stroke him in time to their thrusts. The pleasure was becoming so intense, the pale man moaned once again before he came, this caused Harry to groan and cum deep inside him.

The two men staid in their passion for a few moments both breathing hard, then gently the brown haired man pulled out of the older wizard, who started up into his eyes, Severus had never felt so loved before. A smile curved his lips, he pulled Harry down against his chest, and the younger man lay atop him his breathing still ragged. "Harry that was wonderful thank you so much."

"Good I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said softly dropping a kiss onto Severus's shoulder, before snuggling closer to the older wizard and letting out a contented sigh.

The dark wizard managed to find the bed sheets and pulled them up, over them, he moved Harry so that he was more comfortable against his side before dropping a kiss onto his head. The Bat of the dungeons grinned to himself, he could hardly believe that in a few moths time this man was going to be his husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Part ten:

Sure enough two months after these events Severus Snape stood in the great hall of Hogwarts, it had been decorated in gold green black and red to match the two men being married there. Severus himself wore black and silver, behind him the great hall of Hogwarts was full of people, friends, and well wishers who had come together for this day. Somehow the usual press presence had actually been avoided for this special occasion in the life of the hero of the wizarding world and for that Severus was grateful.

Even as he stood there waiting for Harry, the pale man still found it hard to believe he was getting married today or that he had actually been convinced to wear a colour other than black, granted it was only a silver trim but still it was a colour.

Suddenly Snape noticed that the headmistress was smiling down at him and the dark wizard managed a small smile back. Without warning a much smaller hand took his and all thoughts fled the head of Slytherin's mind. Slowly Severus turned, he looked down at Harry and as he sore his intended a true smile lit his face rendering the pale man handsome.

The man who stood opposite the most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts history was smiling just as widely as his lover. Harry wore green robes the exact shade of his eyes, those shining green eyes where fixed on Severus. After a few moments like this, the two men turned to the headmistress and the ceremony joining them together began.

When the time came Severus, turned to face Harry again, the two men held hands, and then the older made his vows in a low clear voice, which carried right to the back of the hall. "I Severus Snape, do take you Harry James Potter as my husband, from now until eternity."

Harry smiled widely up at the dark wizard and then spoke his own vows in return. "I Harry James Potter, do take you Severus Snape to be my husband, from now until eternity."

The two men smiled softly at each other, as a suddenly a glowing golden cord appeared wrapping there joined hands tightly together, they both looked down at it their smiles grew and both men ignored the gasps of wonder that filled the hall.

With a small nod of satisfaction the headmistress concluded the ceremony. "I now declare you husbands together, you may kiss gentleman."

With another smile to each other the two men kissed softly, as they parted the Scottish witch looked at them with amusement in her eyes. "You two knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Minerva asked them softly eyeing the golden cord that was just starting to vanish.

The messy haired wizard looked down at their joined hands before looking back at the witch. "No we didn't know it would happen, but we had hoped that we might be soul mates." Harry finally said with a smile for his old head of house.

Severus drew his lover to him and put Harry's arm threw his and the two men turned to face those who had come to see them wed and the older woman spoke in a clear voice. "I now present to you Mr and Mr Snape."

The audience rose, spontaneous clapping and cheering started, the two men looked at each other and smiled again. "So Severus was all of this worth it?" Harry asked him mischievously.

"Yes Brat it was defiantly worth it, every moment."

"You know your going to have to stop calling me Brat."

Severus looked down at his husband confused. "Why love?"

"Well...there might be someone else you will be wanting to call Brat soon." Harry said shyly.

Even more confused and more than a little worried Severus looked down at Harry. "But who other than you would I ever call Brat?"

"How about our child?"

For a few moments the head of Slytherin frowned, then he smiled widely at Harry. "You're pregnant? But how? Usually you need a potion for that."

"Severus since when do I ever do anything usual? And yes I am pregnant. According to Poppy I am able to conceive naturally because of the amount of magic I have." Harry explained to his new husband.

Severus smiled widely down at the defence professor. "A father...I think I can live with that as long as you're with me. How far along are you?" The Potions master asked his love softly.

"About a month." The emerald eyed wizard told him.

"That's good, it won't interrupt the pleasure of our honey moon too much." Severus said with a distinctly devilish smirk.

Harry smirked back at him, before together the two wizards walked arm in arm back down the length of the great hall, past all those who had come to see them wed and then went out through the huge double doors and into a life time that would be spent together.


End file.
